


Blue Blur of Remnant

by BlakeTAC1402



Category: RWBY, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Chaos Emeralds, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeTAC1402/pseuds/BlakeTAC1402
Summary: After running away of his planet and hidding for almost 10 years, Sonic, a humanoid Mobian only wants to have friends and family to cope with his loneliness. However because of his powers, he has to deal with: mad scientists, killing machines, an inmortal witch with her followers, creatures of darkness, etc. Who said that an adventure could be easy? (Spoilers of the Movie)
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Summer Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog & Taiyang Xaio Long, Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue: Origin of the Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone it’s me KSP-X back after a hiatus, sorry if i haven’t uploaded A Wanderer of Justice, Collage is a pain in the neck, even though I made some effort to enter. So you would be thinking; what kind of Story would you do?
> 
> Simple a Sonic/RWBY Crossover, how and when I got that idea? Well after watching some reviews and seeing some chapters of the Volume 7, I started to lose interest in the series, to the point that I prefer Fanfics to the canon material.
> 
> I mean the designs have come out of hand; they messed up the character development of the main protagonists, even though Jacques Schnee got what he deserved, it did felt hollow.
> 
> Luckily, it was my birthday (February 14), so my family and I went to see the Sonic Movie and….I. LOVED. IT. Not only Sonic had a fleshed out character, Jim Carrey’s interpretation of Dr Robotnik/Eggman was one of the coolest I have ever seen, so I thought into making a Fanfic based of the Sonic Movie with RWBY.
> 
> However, there could be references to not only the movie, but also the videogames, comics, cartoons, OVAS, anime of Sonic the Hedgehog, think it as a mixture of part of Sonic’s Franchise.
> 
> I will make my own teaks too, like: 
> 
> 1) Sonic and company would be referred as Mobians.
> 
> 2) Mobians are humanoid aliens physically identical to Faunus but with different biology and DNA.
> 
> 3) The Chaos Emeralds or even begins that harness its powers would have…some effects against magical people like Ozpin, Salem, the Maidens, etc. 
> 
> 4) I will use some system of dates similar at the other RWBY fanfics where they use “X” year After the Great War.
> 
> Anyway, without much further to do: Gotta Go Fast!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Sonic the Hedgehog and characters related belongs to SEGA, Paramount Pictures, IDW, Fleetway Comics, Archie Comics, etc.
> 
> RWBY and characters related belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum, DC comics, etc.

_**Date: February 14th** _  
_**79 years After the Great War** _  
_**Vale, Sanus** _  
_**Planet Remnant** _

“Hey, come on Eggman, you are trashing public property here!”

Those were the words of a teenager hedgehog, as he ran almost fast as light itself while trying to escape a crazy scientist who was inside of a pod trying to keep up with him.

The appearance of the young alien hedgehog was similar at the habitants of this planet: He stood 5’8, had long spikey blue hair that reached his shoulders, the haircut consisted on six like quills, his bangs combed sideways, his sideburns were long reaching his neck and had two ears on his head.

He was wearing a worn out combo of a navy sports jacket, sweatpants of cobalt color, an orange t-shirt with holes, a pair white gloves and red sneakers with a white horizontal line. His skin was slightly tan and his eyes were green. His name was Sonic and he was running fast as he could.

The shards of breaking glass fell in slow motion behind him, the young alien curved his path, and his body spun out in a blue blur out of the center of the city of Vale, he could hear the first heat-seeking barreling down to him.

Behind it, he could hear the maniacal laughter coming from the pilot of the advanced vehicle, who kept shooting missiles, lasers and bullets to him.

Normally he could easily dodge them but for some reason the vehicle somehow managed to keep up with his insane speed, so he kept dodging them while making sure that only focused on him, Sonic didn’t wanted a civilian get hurt on the cross fire.

The blue blur and the red flash kept with this game of the cat and the mouse as they run through every avenue of Vale, to the point that they were running over buildings and stores, while many explosions continued, because “Eggman” continued to miss every shot at the alien.

“Man! How it ended up like this?” the young humanoid alien began to think, on which part of his life has changed for the better or worse, then as he ran at great speeds, he began to analyze his life to the point of break where everything…changed.

On why and how was he in another planet in the first place, then he began to remember what happened, almost 10 years ago.

* * *

_**Date: June 25rd** _  
_**69 years AGW** _  
_**Green Hill, South Island** _  
_**Planet Mobius** _

The lush greens painted a breathtaking area, with sunflowers growing tall all over the hill and loop covered island. The blue skies housed vivid sunshine that brightened up any day, as it did for Sonic.

The blue hedgehog, being quite small for a six-year-old, narrowed his small green eyes as he broke into his usual run. Sure, his mother would be worried sick about being out in the open like this…but it was very, VERY, Boring staying inside the hut all the time.

So he picked his clothes, a short sleeved orange shirt, blue overalls, a pair of white gloves and some brown shoes with a rope on horizontal, so the young child did the exact opposite of what has Longclaw taught him, so he began to run across the entire island.

Why a kid like him would ran across an entire island in an instant? To get a get a gift for his caretaker, Longclaw. The young hedgehog ran across the island at high speeds, while his hair/quills were making sparks of blue electricity as he was speeding up.

He was simply enjoying the high acceleration of his speed; he never knew where he even got his powers, only that he was born with them regardless, he never knew the limit of his powers after all with each year passing he have gotten much stronger and faster.

Confident that nobody could see him, just only see a blue blur of great speeds, as he made a spin dash to jump from wall to wall, till he made a stomp.

Then began to run again, now going at the direction of the hut, his house and he stopped with his acceleration, but still on his ball form, he bumped his caretaker.

“Wha-?! Who’s there?!” Said a young woman on her late 20s to early 30s.

She stood 5’10, her long hair was light brown, her skin was tan, her eyes were ocean blue, and she had a great figure.

She was wearing a brown scarf, a golden chest guard, inside a white tank top, golden shoulder pads, golden bracelet, a white battle skirt, gladiator like sandals with some adjustments that looked like owl’s claws.  
Finally she had a pair of wings behind her back, she was Longclaw one of her last members of her species.

Unlike other Mobians, the owls were guardians of all small creatures, that have protected them generation over generation and Longclaw was no different, as she put her glasses to see who or what bumped on her.

Then she discovered that it was Sonic, making the owl Mobians to sigh and look worried at the child hedgehog.

“Sonic, I told you to not go outside, someone could have seen you!” The owl woman scowled at the child, but he was still cheerful.

“None saw me, I’m too fast!” Sonic boasted himself after all; he called himself “The Fastest Thing Alive”. “And I wanted to bring you this”

Then Sonic picked a sunflower of her pocket, for her flowers collection. Longclaw even though she was annoyed that Sonic deceived her, could not help but chuckle.

As her left hand began to ruffle on the boy’s hair/quills, making him slightly embarrassed.

“H-Hey, not fair!” Sonic said as he pouted as he was treated like a child.

“Well that is for not obeying me, and this” Longclaw said as she picked up Sonic making him look like he was flying, the child began to laugh at this.-“For the gift.”

However, the tender moment would soon be interrupted as Longclaw’s enhanced hearing let the owl hear that something or someone was close nearby, then she looked around and she was shocked on what she was seeing.

It was a tribe of masked men, women, wearing masks, wearing an attire of hunters, all of them had dark skin on different shades, red long hair, and many of their arrows and spears were made of green energy.

It were the Echidnas.

They were discovered! Quickly the owl kicked her door, closing it and she put herself and Sonic into the ground, however some spears and arrows of energy went through the hut, almost hitting them.

Then Sonic afraid at all the situation saw that more Echidnas broke the windows, pointing their Chaos Spears and arrows at them, however one of them was close to them as he held a net.

“Give us the child and the Emerald, then we could possibly let you live” The Echidna said as he did not wanted to make this harder and messy.

Longclaw however would not never do that, so immediately picked her spear and threw it at the Echidna with the net, as he was distracted, she picked a Blue Diamond like gem and a brown bag.

Then she went through the ceiling of her hut flying away from the tribe of Echidnas, they immediately spotted her and began to throw her, many spears and arrows of Chaos Energy.

Eventually one Echidna managed to shot at her on the back making her lose control and went into the ground, as she was falling she warped her wings to Sonic to protect him from damage.

Once the ground, Longclaw made a moan of pain as she took out the Chaos Spear out her back, obviously this made Sonic terrified.

“Longclaw, you are b-bleeding!” Sonic said as he saw blood coming out Longclaw’s back.

“I know, I know,” She said as she tried to stand up, looking at the 6-year-old child. “Listen carefully Sonic, you have a power and a link to the Blue Emerald, unlike anything I have even seen, that means that someone would always want it.”

Sonic kept looking at her worried.

“The only way to stay safe, is to stay hidden” Longclaw finished as she picked a golden ring out the brown bag, then when she threw it to the air, the Ring expanded itself and made a portal to another localization.  
It looked like a forest and it was nighttime.

“This place is on the other side of the Universe, you should be safe there,” Longclaw explained at the young hedgehog.

“B-But I don’t want to go without you…” Sonic said still sad that he has to leave her in order to be safe from the Echidnas; however, Longclaw already made her decision.

“You must…” Longclaw said as she handed over the bag of rings and the Blue Chaos Emerald. “These rings and your emerald would be your most important objects.”

“THERE THEY ARE!” One Echidna screamed as Longclaw saw the origin of the voice, she gasped at seeing that the entire tribe was getting closer, there wasn’t much time anymore.

“If you are ever discovered, use one” Then the owl pushed Sonic slightly into the portal. “And never stop running. Now, GO!”

Then immediately Sonic began to run inside the portal going at the localization, while Longclaw stayed behind to make sure that the Echidnas didn’t went there too, so she picked out the energy spear ready to combat.

However, Sonic looked behind and saw that Longclaw wasn’t trying to get inside, rather she would stay.

“LONGCLAW!” Sonic yelled running towards the warp ring as it began to reduce his size, starting to close.

“Goodbye, Sonic” Longclaw looked back at the hedgehog with a tear on her face as this was the end for her.

“No!” Sonic wouldn’t let this happen, so he began to speed up trying to catch up, unfortunaly the Warp Ring disappeared when Sonic was just some inches of getting there. “NO!”

The young hedgehog began to pant as he fell on his knees and for the first time on his life, he began to cry…he haven’t cried ever since he was just a baby.

But now? He was all alone, Longclaw send him to god knows where and she apparently died, and the kicker? All of this was his fault…if he hadn’t been reckless, if he just obeyed Longclaw’s instructions….she would still alive.

Sonic’s cries soon turned into sobs, as he was alone in this dark creepy forest, where he could live. He doesn’t know how to make a hut and centrally didn’t knew where he was, then his hair began to glow and makes some sparks as he continued to cry.

Then his ears heard a noise, making the young child open his eyes and beging to stand up, as he looked around trying to found the origin of that noise.

“H-Hello? Is anybody t-there?” Sonic said nervously, and why couldn’t he? He just lost his maternal figure in front of him, because of his own fault. Then he saw who was making that noise, however what was he seeing left him shocked.

It was a big black wolf, with some bone-like armor that was fused with part of his body and glowing red eyes, and he wasn’t all alone, it where more of them coming from all hedges, growling and snarling at the youngling.

Sonic was now even more terrified, never in his live he has seen this type of creatures, all of the wolf like creatures where surrounding him, if he could count they were like 10 or even more.

“Cute doggy, cute doggy…”Sonic said as he was trying to calm all the growling and snarling but that made it worse, then one wolf roared at him and went fast towards the hedgehog.

Sonic immediately tried to dodge his slash of his big claws, but soon enough the other wolfs began to attack him too, he managed to dodge some attacks but they were starting to overwhelm him with numbers.  
One wolf creature went fast to kill him, but Sonic managed to dodge him, however the slash managed to hurt other wolf, Sonic tried to punch them and kick them but due to his small body and fragile condition, he only got himself hurt.

Then one Beowulf managed to bit him as he managed to get away, looking at his shoulder, but they continued to attack him slashing him till he was send crashing into a tree.  
Sonic was hyperventilating as he picked his bag of rings and the Blue Chaos Emerald, while he was dealing with his wounds that was starting to lose some blood, but the Beowulfs continued as they surrounded him even more.

“G-Get away” They didn’t which made Sonic upset and angry, as his quils began to create electricity around him, while the Blue Emerald began to glow.

“Get away!” But even with his electricity activated the creatures of Grimm didn’t fall back instead they rushed towards the young child, but he had enough.

“GET AWAY!!!” Sonic screamed angry now that his powers were linked at the Blue Emerald, then seconds later he generated a huge electric expansion wave that affected all the Grimm that were surrounding him, all the Beowulfs and the Beowulf Alpha made some growls of pain at this.

Sonic however knew that he wouldn’t come out of this alive so he accepted his inevitable fate, maybe he could get to see Longclaw to apologize for always misbehaving, as some tears fell on his cheek.

Then, there was nothing, there wasn’t more growling or snarling, so the young Hedgehog began to open his eyes and he was surprised on what was he seeing, all the Beowulfs that were surrounding him…were dying, they were starting to become ashes.

And that wasn’t the only surprise, he began to stan dup and saw that all his wounds were healed, he touched on the places where he was bitten and slashed.

“H-How did this happened?” Sonic said still on shock before he turned around and saw that the Blue Emerald died out his glowing, the young boy picked it up looking at it. “This is strange…”  
“Hello?! Is anyone there?!”

Then Sonic shock died out as he heard a voice, most likely an habitant of this planet, which meant that he had to leave now, without hesitating the young boy picked up his bag of rings and the Blue Emerald, then immediately ran away of the place fast as he could.

Unknown to him, he left one of his quills when he crashed up on the tree, then from the hedges, a young woman appeared, she was between her mid to late 20s, she stood 5’7, her hair was black/red, her skin was white, she was wearing a white cloak with a black dress.

What was the most attractive aspect of the Huntress was her eyes; they were silver, unlike most persons of her planet.

She was Summer Rose, the leader of one of the best teams of Beacon Academy back on her youth known as STRQ, she was on a mission of great importance for the fate of her Planet, till she was ambushed by a small squad of Grimm.

She managed to fight them using her silver eyes powers, but it wasn’t enough as this squad of Grimm was one of the toughest almost impossible to beat.

She almost died at this attack but then a great electric wave managed to kill off those Grimm and healed her completely, but she heard a child nearby, she searched to find him or her.

However, there was not so much success, she felt guilty, she let herself be overconfident, not only she nearly died but she couldn’t save the child who probably lost someone important to him/her.

“Dammit, how did I let this happened?!” Summer muttered on frustration at this, after all her job, as a Huntress was to: not only kill the Grimm but also to protect the innocent people.

That might be naive, even she knows it but she didn’t cared, then she spotted something, she walked towards a tree and on the ground saw something unique…

It looked like a quill, a blue glowing quill, with some sparks of electricity.

She picked it of the ground, some of the sparks of it made her aura flicker for a couple of seconds, what could this mean? Maybe Ozpin knew something that could help.  
After all, she was saved by a miracle and where did this came.

Maybe in a future she could know the answer

Or not.


	2. Act 1: A New Life on Patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back!
> 
> Took me a while as this was a heavy week for the exams of College, luckily, I'm free now, so let's see how have things been up with the story….
> 
> Wait, what?!
> 
> 2 Comments, 7 Kudos, 1 Bookmark and 133 Hits?! Geez, I did not knew that many people would have liked this story of just 3,000+ words. I'm so flattered everyone for their help, so with that out of the way let's see the comments:
> 
> Patrice Korume: And you would get more of this my friend!
> 
> Mic509hael: Don’t worry, Robotnik physically on this AU would be strong as most of the characters of the series but he usually prefers his machines over himself.
> 
> Anyway, without much further to do: Gotta Go Fast... Twice!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Sonic the Hedgehog and characters related belongs to SEGA, Paramount Pictures, IDW, Fleetway Comics, Archie Comics, etc.
> 
> RWBY and characters related belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum, DC comics, etc.
> 
> BTW, Sorry if my English isn't that good, as I'm a Mexican.

**_February 10th_ **

**_Patch Island_ **

**_Planet Remnant_ **

**_79 years after the Great War_ **

It has been almost 10 years after Sonic leaved his home planet to be safe, 10 years of hardship for the child now turned into a teenager, as this new world had a name, Remnant.

Remnant of what? Of a war or a cataclysm? The young alien would never know.

Despite of not knowing much about the Planet he knew the most important stuff:

1) The habitants of this planet were Humans and Faunus, Sonic was surprised to see that the species of this planet were similar to Mobians, especially the later; they could be like distant cousins.

2) The Grimm, the creatures that attacked him when he was a child, apparently were mindless killing machine who only desired to extinguish both human and Faunus, they were attached by negative emotions and they left many towns destroyed. Those vile creatures came in different sizes and dangers.

3) The Huntsmen and Huntress were people whom slayed and killed Grimm to protect humanity for a better tomorrow, they used their "Aura" which was their soul as shield to protect them of blunt damage, and they had a special ability connected at their Aura known as Semblance.

4) The weapons of the Huntsmen and most energy sources used a mineral known as Dust, who came of different varieties like Fire, Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, Gravity, etc. The most successful industry on expanding the Dust was the Schnee Dust Company or the SDC. Speaking of that…

5) There are some tensions between the humans and Faunus, for either ignorance, racism, pride, greed, etc. Mainly because the conflicts between the SDC and a movement known as the White Fang, Sonic remembered that almost 4 years ago, they were a peaceful organization that wanted equality for both races. Unfortunely now they were a Terrorist Movement.

While those were the things that Sonic mainly knew, there is somethings that the still does not know like why the moon of the planet is broken, why the Grimm chose to attack humans and Faunus, and how even Aura worked.

Nevertheless, right now he was busy living his best he could on this planet, after all he needed enough things to survive as he remembered Longclaw's warning of not letting anyone that he exists.

So he had to take necessary stuff without buying them, and no, he was not stealing anyone!... Well maybe a little but it was the necessary stuff to survive.

**_BEEP! BEEP!_ **

Those were the sounds of an alarm who had it screen cracked, before a hand put a button to silence it, the hand belonged to the hedgehog Mobian, before he yawned and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.

Once he was up, Sonic put his clothes; a navy blue jacket, a torn up orange t-shirt with short sleeves, a blue sweatpants, a pair of white gloves and two mismatched shoes, which had a duct-tape making a horizontal line.

Then he leaved his cave to find a river to wash his hand, once he did it, he went back at his cave to eat some breakfast, he took a bowl, from his fridge pulled out a bottle of milk and finally picked up a cereal box, but it wasn't just any cereal, it were Pumpkin Pete's.

Sure, that cereal couldn't be good for someone's health but to Sonic it was just a normal cereal, then he put both milk and cereal on the bowl, starting to eat in less than a second until there was nothing, still hungry Sonic ate more bowls of cereal, it were like 15 or 20 as he lost the count.

Now fulfilled, he patted his stomach as he burped a little, then he put everything back on their place, while he left the food process, so what better way to start the day with a run through the island?

Sure, he has done it so many times across the years, but each run had their own experiences, after all many things could change over a decade.

Soon Sonic began to prepare himself; first, he began to warm up, stretching his arms and legs, making some circles with his ankles and finally putting into position ready to run, while feeling his electricity through his body.

"Gotta go fast!" Sonic said before running towards the forest making a blue blur on the process, enjoying the acceleration and speed while he was running at relativistic speeds.

While he was running on track at the highway he noticed something, a truck was going to ran up a poor animal, so before the animal met it demise, Sonic went faster turning the blur into a flash as he managed to save the tortoise before it's gruesome demise.

Now away from the truck or the road, Sonic stared at the reptile.

"Oh buddy, you almost got yourself killed right there" Sonic said while he caressed the tortoise shell. "What are you? Some sort of adrenaline junkie?"

"Hmm, it must be rough begin slow all the time…tell you what today is your lucky day!" The Teenage Mobian said as he had an idea on how to cheer up the wild animal.

Then immediately Sonic was now running at hypersonic speeds, as while he was faster than that, he was slowing down so the tortoise could not get hurt because of the acceleration and the friction.

Speaking off, the wild animal was smiling because he always have moved slow, always asking how does it feel begin fast, as some other animals usually showed off their speed or looked down to him for not begin fast.

Now? For the first time on its life, this blue Faunus was showing him the wonders of begin fast.

"Have you ever felt so alive?!" Sonic exclaimed exited as he was running down the highway, while carrying the tortoise with his two hands. Then he put the animal on his left hand, making an allusion that the reptile was flying.

"This is great you are doing amazing!"

However, his grip slipped off, accidentally sending the tortoise flying backwards, making Sonic react on shock, before running back to the direction where the reptile went flying.

"Oh Geez!" Sonic said before coming back, now holding the tortoise into a safer grip, while moving away the dust to comfort the creature. "Good Recovery!"

Then they speed up a little, making many sonic booms on the process, while it was fun, eventually it had to be over, so Sonic put down the tortoise while he was shaking, he wanted to know how speed felt, but now he just wanted to take thing slowly like always, however Sonic remained cheerful.

"Let's keep this as our little secret ok? You never saw me…" Sonic said as he made some movements similar at a ghost of the forest, and whispering. "I was never here…"

Then he ran away towards the forest making a blue blur, speeding up while making some parkour jumps at the trees, giving him enough momentum sending him to the air, as he was on midair, he curled into a ball, making a spin dash going towards his destiny; his cave.

Once inside his cave, he stopped to curl and put some branches and leafs to cover his secret entrance, however even as he ran across the entire island in less than a second and helped a tortoise to experience how it felt begin fast, he was still restless, so the blue hedgehog mobian decided to mess around his cave.

First, he grabbed a hairbrush, using it as microphone while he was signing one of the best songs of Remnant, while making some afterimages of the crowd praising him.

Second, he was now dancing making some sick breakdance moves, finishing his dance with him grabbing his leg to stretch it.

Third, he decided to play with his guitar, which himself made with some parts of other broken or lost guitars, as he was switching the chords making different solos of different songs.

Forth, he was playing jump the rope with himself, obviously it needed like three persons to play this game but having super speed had his advantages as he made some afterimages who were holding and moving the rope, while he was on the center jumping it.

While he was playing his guitar, he was riding a wheel tied with a rope, as he was swinging across his room while doing different tabs.

**_"So what you were expecting? A poor kid eating berries, rising on an orphanage struggling for survival? Well, think again! As I'm living my best life on Remnant!"_ **

Tired of doing some physical activities, Sonic decided to read his collection of comics, practically with the Superhero known as "The Dash", as he speed-read them, he decided to read some books of physics, Grimm studies, history of Remnant which all of them were either ducted with tape or sewn poorly on their loins.

**_"I got a library"_ **

Then after reading all his books, he picked up an scroll of old generation with it's screen broken, putting a chronometer. As he began to run down his treadmill, putting it on the high difficulty, for an average huntsman it would be insane or need for a speed semblance but to Sonic it was like if he was walking.

**_"A whole Gym"_ **

After that, he picked up a white headband, punting it on his head, and then he grabbed a rusty double-edged sword making some samurai like sounds, as he began to practice.

Then he speed it up and the grip of the sword slipped off, sending the weapon away crashing into a wall, Sonic with a worried look put his hands on his back as he walked away, whistling "innocently".

**_"And a Steady Art Security System."_ **

Therefore, to forget that little incident, he picked up a ping-pong racket deciding to once again, play up against himself, so Sonic began to play while his after image counterattacked him.

They kept at the same speed, till Sonic accidentally hit the ball sending it crash into a brown bag, said bag once on the floor let some golden rings scatter away, alongside a Blue Diamond like jewel and a piece of paper.

"Oh, no!" Sonic said worried as he went to the ground picking all the rings back into the bag.

Once they were all inside, Sonic picked up the pieces of paper revealing to be a map of some sorts, it showed multiple worlds, who had a cross on them or were colored in red indicating not-safe worlds. Remnant, fortunately was one of the save worlds as the image of the planet did not had a cross on it.

**_"And if I'm ever discovered, I will follow up Longclaw's instructions to escape to another planet, a nice, safe little world only filled with…Mushrooms."_ **

The teenage alien then picked up a ring, thinking about the Mushroom Planet, he threw the warp ring activating it, creating a portal between worlds, which showed a part of the Mushroom Planet in all of his glory, the teen through would have to disagree on that.

**_"Gross, smelly...mushrooms…"_ **

"I hate mushrooms..." Sonic muttered on disgust that knowing that if Remnant wasn't save anymore he had to leave to a planet filled with the things he hates the most.

Then the ring portal soon disappeared as Sonic put the paper inside the bag, where were his rings, the he picked up the Blue Diamond like Gem, it wasn't just a mere Emerald, it was a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic remembered Longclaw's bedtime stories about this gems, it were 8 in total, one large and the other 7 of regular size, some theorized that those Gems existed before the entire universe itself, one gem already contained unlimited power to light up an entire civilization, however it was unknown where could be the other 7.

He remembered Longclaw telling him that when he found him as a newborn baby, a Chaos Emerald was lying next to him and every time he got upset or extremely happy, his body glowed alongside the mystical emerald. It looked like if they had a link together, he never knew why though.

This emerald alongside his powers had some effect against the Grimm, he remembered when he was going to die back when he arrived the planet, and he made an EMP that affected those Beowulf's while the emerald healed his wounds.

The other time was when he was trying to find a place where he could hide, Ursas and Deathstalker infested this cave, and then the Chaos Emerald glowed making it harmful to the creatures of darkness to the point that they ran away from him trying to survive.

Regardless, Sonic had a great affection to this gem to the point that he could called it a friend, he even jokily stated that somehow this gem was alive or something.

Later Sonic leaved his cave once more; standing on the top of a hill, looking far away a small town, this particular small town meant so much to the Mobian.

**_"But let's not worry about that. This is Green Hills, the greatest place on Remnant."_ **

Then Sonic ran across the entire forest making a blue flash, as he entered to the town, seeing the locals, it had the necessary stuff, houses for families or single individuals, a café, restaurants, shops for fixing cars, weapons, computers, scrolls, etc. Stores for weapons, clothes, dust, and much more. However, the biggest building of the town was a place known as Signal Academy.

Once in the rooftop of the academy, Sonic was seeing every street and small buildings with a happy look on his face, as this was usually the time where all the students of the school finished and went back at their houses.

Sonic smiled at the entire crowds walking away talking an interacting with each other, some of the students were around his age and others slightly older, and the best part? Most students were humans and Faunus, while there was some racism of some bullies, mostly were friendships and even relationships.

**_"These are my people and there I say, I'm their lovable space dude, so who cares if they don't know that I exist?"_ **

Once Sonic saw most of the students leaving, he saw his favorite person during break, as he was outside eating a package of donuts.

It was man with blond hair that had two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consisted of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline.

On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembles a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age, it has notably grayed somewhat - still blond, but far more subdued.

He was wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off.

For armor, he was wearing a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

This veteran huntsman was on his mid to late 30s, his name was Taiyang Xaio Long, or as Sonic called him:

**_"My favorite person is the Donut Lord, protector of this town, one of the greatest teachers of the academy, if not the best and defender of all creatures big or small…"_ **

Then as Taiyang was eating his donuts, he saw a familiar flock of ducks, as he smiled, giving the mother duck one of his donuts.

"Good morning" Taiyang said as he saw the young duckies as they were following at their mother. "Donald, Daisy, Daffy".

Once that Sonic left the rooftop of the building he went immediately to were the Donut Lord was living, then he from the window a woman on her mid-30s finishing cooking a plate of cookies, putting them on a place close at one of the kitchen's windows to let them cool off, she was Summer Rose, wife of Taiyang and mother of two daughters.

**_"The Donut Lord lives with his family, first there's her wife, the Cookie Lady, a kind woman that always leave a bunch of cookies to the orphanage or the poor people of the town. I heard rumors that she was once an awesome huntress, but she retired after a job gone wrong."_ **

As Summer leaved the kitchen, Sonic made sure that none was watching, then he sto…picked a cookie without her permission, before putting thigs back in place. Once on a branch of a tree, the blue alien ate the cookie, making satisfied gestures.

"Uff, that's the stuff…" Sonic said as he finished eating the cookie.

**_"Second there's his brother in law, Alcohol Bird, I usually see him more on the bars slightly away from the town, it said that he has some sort of bad luck charm to him and you know what's cool? He can turn into a bird! I never saw something like that before!"_ **

Later, Sonic saw the huntsman known as Qrow Branwen as he finished up cleaning an area that some Grimm were infesting, in no time the alcoholic huntsman finished up his job.

**_"And last but not least there are the daughters of the Donut Lord and the Cookie Lady, Banana Brawler and Strawberry Reaper. One of the coolest kids on town, especially Banana Brawler, she's funny, athletic and has her own motorcycle! Sure it would be slow compared at my speed, but that doesn't make it any less cool."_ **

Sonic then saw Yang Xiao Long driving on her motorcycle at great velocity, that obviously she could get a penalty fee if she was on a highway, luckily she was on the forest allowing to speed up at any kilometers she wanted.

**_"Strawberry Reaper is also one of the coolest, she might be younger then I but she has such knowledge of weaponry that could give a run for their money to many engineers and scientists. I heard that she's working on a project that is mixing a Sniper Rifle with a Scythe, if that doesn't sound awesome I don't know what it is!"_ **

Ruby Rose was now currently on the porch of her house as she had a notebook with many designs for her most ambitious project yet, the creation of her weapon to suit her, many of them were scrapped as Sonic picked up the papers that she threw away, getting impressed by her ideas.

**_"All through there's one person in town, who's actually into me, he calls me the "Blue Grimm"_ **

Then an old man appeared in the bar that Qrow was showing a poorly made drawing of a blue humanoid like creature, that wouldn't be seen out of place as a meme, making most of the people of the bar laugh at his discoveries, even Qrow tried his hardest to not to laugh.

"I almost caught him, last night!" The old man known as Crazy Carl exclaimed at Qrow, which on a way, he was actually right.

_(Flashback)_

_Tonight was going to be the day where Crazy Carl would finally show the truth to the population of Green Hills, that he was not crazy and the so-called Blue Grimm exited._

_He could not fool him this time as the entire valley was covered on many traps that could even catch some Beowulfs and Ursas, but those were unimportant compared at the Blue Grimm._

_Then one of his traps activated but there was nothing nor anyone inside of it, surprising him about the speed of the creature, then immediately all the traps were trying to catch up the same begin, unforntunelly for them, he was too fast to let himself caught._

_Immediately it went from a urban myth getting discovered to a game of mouse and cat scenario, where the mouse was beating out the cat, seeing that his traps flailed, he walked back, which for Carl ended up strung up by his foot, upside down, in his own trap._

_"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, AND I KNOW YOU'RE REAL!" Crazy Carl yelled at the woods, feeling slightly humiliated at this situation._

_Which immediately the "Blue Grimm, replied back from a faraway distance._

_"NO, I'AM NOT!"_

_They sure had their fun together._

_(End of the Flashback)_

Currently it was nighttime, and since Taiyang ended up earlier with his turn, he went back home, where the entire Rose-Xiao Long family were doing one of their many tradition for this cause; Movie Night.

Eventually Sonic managed to catch up with them as he saw at the window all the family members reunited, he was just hoping for his favorite movie to be shown this time.

"Please be Speed, Please be Speed, Please be Speed…" Sonic muttered with his eyes closed and fingers crossed to see which movie would be this time, eventually he was right, it was indeed; Speed. "Yes!"

The 15-year old boy was more than happy that his favorite movie would be shown this time, eventually all the family started to watch the movie, eventually it popped up the alien's favorite part of the film.

_"When I found you…"_

_"Pop quiz, hotshot! There's a bomb on the bus…"_

"Pop quiz, hotshot" Sonic repeated after smiling at this great part. "Such a classic line…"

He saw Taiyang chuckling at this scene while Summer put her head close at his shoulder, while Qrow was on his chair drinking some beer, Ruby and Yang were on the other side of the couch eating their snacks, Sonic made a smile at this family bonding moment, but eventually he remembered something that he made earlier, that changed his mood.

**_"Basically we are like family, although nobody knows that I exist… yet"_ **

_(Flashback #2)_

_Inside the office of the psychiatrist that on the door said "Dr. E. Grey" Sonic entered inside the office as it was locked up, while he put some glasses, as be began to play as the psychiatrist…and patient._

_"Don't you think your prolonged insolation is making you crazy, perhaps?" The 'Dr' Sonic said making some sort of old Atlesian accent, while he was checking his patient…the normal Sonic._

_"Crazy?! No way, doctor, you got it all wrong," The Normal Sonic quickly denied that he had some... Issues, with all the stuff of him forced to leave his home planet, eventually the 'Dr' figured it out, as he wasn't fooled._

_"And despite all these so called "friends" of yours, deep down..." The 'Dr' Sonic said before he took off the glasses and looked depressed, before speaking normally._

_"You're still rather lonely?"_

_(End of the Flashback #2)_

Sonic eventually began to walk away from the Rose-Xiao Long household, while he smiled seeing the entire family sitting in front of the TV through the window...then he looked down with an expression of sheer heartbreak and his head bowed despairingly.

Whom was he kidding? They weren't his friends nor his…family, he was just a weird lonely alien kid who craved for affection, pretending that he had any loved one because he didn't wanted to feel alone but his own words echoed on his head as he walked into the dark.

**_"Perhaps, afraid you'll be alone... forever?"_ **

Eventually, he returned at his cave with his humor sour, as he put the branches back at their place hiding the entrance, then he took off his shoes and his sports jacket, then fell on his "bed"…

It was actually a beanbag red chair that was big enough to let someone sleep, and as bed sheets he just used an old blanket that barely covered him.

He just sighed as while it was enough to at least get him comfortable, Sonic didn't wanted to be like this: living alone on a dark forest, sleeping on a cave and had objects that were broken, old or just useless…he always wondered how would felt sleeping on a house, on his own room and having paternal figures to say:

"Goodnight, Sonic…" Sonic muttered sadly at himself, as he closed his eyes to rest, just another day on his lonely life.

* * *

**_RWBY/Sonic_ **

* * *

**_February 11th_ **

**_Patch Island_ **

**_Planet Remnant_ **

**_79 years after the Great War_ **

The next day, after working till evening, Taiyang returned back at his home as he was driving his van, he had brought with himself some notebooks of his students to check their homework to see which ones did it and which ones failed to deliver on time, however just as he was arriving he saw some raccoons eating the trash from his garbage bins.

"Hey!" Taiyang yelled as he parked the truck at his place, turned off the van and he went to where the raccoons were. "Oh come on, really?! Get out now!

Eventually the raccoons saw him and began to escape away from him, they knew him as the angry blonde meddler, cuz he was always yelled them out.

"That's right get out of here, you…trash pandas!" Taiyang said as he sighed, it were always the raccoons that went to his garbage bins to eat anything there.

Eventually, the veteran Huntsman went back at his van picking up the notebooks, using his keys to open the front door, still mad at seeing the raccoons.

"Summer, I'm home! Have you brought those raccoon traps? Cuz I saw some of them eating our trash!" Taiyang said as he put the notebooks away into a table, then he saw someone.

It was his dog, a corgi that had black/white combo on his fur, a collar with a digit that said "Zwei", eventually he walked towards his owner to cheer him up, and he succeeded. As the huntsman was now cheered up, as his dog was jumping at his leg.

"Hello Zwei, I missed you boy, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are!" Taiyang cooed as he panted his dog's head with affection. "At least you don't eat trash, right?"

"Hi, dad!"

Then Taiyang looked around and saw his youngest daughter, Ruby wearing an apron, apparently, she was helping her mother with the dinner, then she went to her father hugging him as he arrived home. He responded back by messing with her hair.

"Hey kiddo how was school today?" Taiyang asked.

"Oh, it was fine, uncle Qrow took place of Miss Berryl as she was sick today and they couldn't find a remplacemnet in time, he decided to gives us some…math." Ruby explained, making his father look at her silently.

Qrow and math? That couldn't never end well, not that he doesn't doubt the drunk's skills as a teacher…is just that he couldn't see him as an educational teacher, usually when he did that he just made some rants about his life or to save trouble he just gave everyone 9, or 8 depending on his mood, heck even one time he fell asleep on class.

"Yeah, and no, he didn't made a one of his rants or slept through class, surprisingly he did good job as a sub teacher" A new voice said from stairs, as someone heard Ruby's answer; it was Yang. "Heya, pops!"

"Hey my baby girl, how are you?" Taiyang smiled at seeing his eldest; however, Yang made a glare at him.

"Dad, I'm 15-years old! I'm not a baby anymore!" Yang pouted as even though she loved her father, she did not liked begin treated as a child.

"Well, till you are 18 or above, you are going to still be my baby girl" The blonde huntsman said slightly smug, before he kissed her on her forehead and just like Ruby he messed with her hair.

Usually Yang didn't liked when someone grabbed or cut her hair, as it was her most attractive aspect, but she made some exceptions with her family.

Eventually Ruby took of her apron, as then from kitchen Summer went with her family, as she faked an annoyed face at her husband.

"And me?! You yelled me from the door, no hello sweetie, how was your night? Or anything?!" Summer asked as she crossed her arms while looking menacing at her husband, making everyone worried, as they knew how bad she could be when she was angry.

"Ah! Summer, sorry I was just slightly stressed after a day on work and annoyed with the raccoons outside, he he" Taiyang made an nervous smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

Eventually she dropped the act and smiled at her husband, walking towards him, and she stood on tiptoe, giving her enough height to kiss him on his lips, he eventually kissed her back, warping his arms across her waist.

"Eww!"

"Oh come on, we are here!"

Those were the cries of their daughters as they were squicked by the actions of their parents. Eventually Taiyang and Summer broke their kiss, still looking at each other.

"Welcome home, numb nuts" Summer said as she put her feet back at the ground, while smiling at her husband.

"Heh, sorry honey, is that you know how…"

"How hard can be as a teacher, I know"

Then they heard the door open, and it was Qrow who came from his usual bar nights as he was still dizzy by all the alcohol that he drank ever since evening, the Rose-Xiao Long family looked how he collapsed at the sofa as he let his weapon "Harbinger" fall to the ground.

"Really Qrow, you just give a math class, and then you went to get yourself drunk?" Summer said unimpressed as she had told him to stop drinking, unfortnuenlly for the Ex-Huntress old habits die hard.

"I'm…not… (Hiccup)…drunk…Tai" Qrow said even though his face was on the couch, as he pointed at Summer, making the silver eyed woman to roll her eyes.

"Oh, well I guess I would put your dinner on the microwave…again" Summer said, before changing her mood, at the other members. "So, is anyone ready for dinner?"

Then everyone raised their hands, later they ate their dinner: some mashed potatoes with some breaded meat, Ruby said proudly that she helped Summer on making the mashed potatoes, while the eldest Rose prepared the breaded meat.

Once they all ate their plates, Yang went to wash the dishes, much to her dismay as this time she lost on rock-paper-scissors against Ruby, usually it wasn't like that!

"Man, Rubes sure got lucky today." The blonde girl muttered as she continued to wash the plates, forks, and spoons and knifes, thankfully they weren't that much.

And, just because Ruby didn't have to wash the dishes didn't meant that she could get scot-free, as she had to clean the table, so her father could work on checking the notebooks.

Eventually both half-sisters finished their tasks, and went upstairs to change their clothing to their pajamas; Ruby was wearing a sleeveless black shirt of a Grimm skull, white PJ pants with some drawing of roses and a sleep mask with some white eyes.

Yang was just simply wearing an orange tanktop; inside it was her symbol and some black shorts.

After they brushed their teeth, and cleaned their throats, they went on the first floor to say their good nights, Summer hugged her daughters as she kissed their cheeks, while Taiyang who was already checking up the notebooks, made some fist bumps.

Later as Taiyang was checking up some notebooks, he quickly realized that the ink of his red pen ran out.

"Damn, this thing is now empty…" He said as he stand up, walking to some furniture to see if there was another red pen, when he was checking up, he saw something else.

"Hey, honey!" Taiyang called to his wife, she eventually walked to him as she was tuning off the light of the kitchen.

"Yes?" Summer asked.

"Do you remember this?" Taiyang said as he picked up an object that made Summer wide-eyed, it was the blue quill that she found almost 10 years ago, back when she made her last mission, after she almost died and made the decision of retire of begin a huntress.

"Oh, yeah, silly me how could I have forgotten!" She made a fake smile as she grabbed the quill, eventually she need somewhere to think as some memories flooded her mind.

"Are you all right?" Taiyang asked worried as he hasn't seen Summer on that state of begin spaced out, could this be related at her last mission. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you.."

"It's all right Tai, don't worry" She brushed it off as it was nothing, as she knew how emotional could be her husband, she didn't wanted to make him worried.

"I'll go to bed, see you later…" The housewife announced as she kissed Tai's left check, leaving him to work, while she was still carrying the blue quill.

Once on her bedroom, the ex-huntress sat on her bed remembering what happened on that day.

It was just an average mission requested by Ozpin, as Qrow came back with some informs that Salem had some of her forces down to the forest close at Patch, that made her worried as it was almost close at the town, so she made the decision of going alone, saying that her silver eyes powers would be enough.

She ignored Ozpin's, Glynda's and Qrow's warnings of her begin reckless as this could be a trap to kill her, after all if Salem managed to kill off one of Ozpin's assets, it would leave the vulnerable.

Eventually she went at the place that was that signal searching for anyone that was there, but it turned out to be a trap, as she was caught off guard by an army of Grimm, and it wasn't just Deathstalkers, Beowulfs, Ursas and Nevermores, it were more of them, eventually a Sheer appeared infront of her as Summer tried to stand up.

It showed the projection of one of mankind's worst enemy, Salem the Queen of the Grimm, the humanoid woman told her that it was foolish of her to not begin within a group to back her up, also she gave her an speech of how mankind would be doomed to fall and that Ozpin's hopes would turn into despair.

Summer told her that no matter if she was all the powerful or not that she wasn't invincible and she could be beaten with enough teamwork, her words only made Salem amused for seconds before ordering her troops to kill her. Eventually Summer used her powers of silver eyes to turn the Grimm into statues, while she used her kusarigama to slash through many monsters.

However her stand didn't lasted as they began to overwhelm her with enough numbers to the point that they managed to destroy one of her weapons and drain her aura leaving her with many fatal wounds.

Summer cursed herself for begin naïve and seeing that her options ofr survival were limited, besides there was too much of Grimm, she resigned her fate and asked her family to forgive her to not begin there anymore, as she waited to the final blow…

However, it never came as she saw that a strange EMP blast managed to shock all the Grimm that surrounded her, that managed to kill them, not only this shocked her but also healed her wounds and restored her aura back at normal, till she heard the voice of a child nearby.

She tried to search for him or her, but only she found a blue electric quill, that managed to make her aura glow for some seconds, aftermath she told about what happened to the others.

They were shocked that a miracle managed to save her, when she showed to Ozpin the quill it did not had any spark on it anymore, eventually this traumatic experience managed to loose Summer faith on herself.

Days later she quit begin a huntress because now she decided to dedicate time for her family as this near death experience changed her, for better or worse Ozpin and Qrow respected her decision, after all Salem could still be planning something else.

Huh, weird, even though that it's been almost 10 years after that incident, Summer could remember like it happened yesterday.

"Maybe I should go to see the Dr. Emily Gray, so she can check me on my mental health, ha ha…" The silver-eyed woman said with a bittersweet tone, as she put the quill on a table nearby.

Before looking at the night through her window, especially the broken moon, maybe tomorrow would be a new and better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the Chapter
> 
> So how it was guys?
> 
> I mean I felt it slow as while this would be an Arc based of the Sonic Movie, after that it would be something original by me.
> 
> I'm sorry if I couldn't have shown the flashback through Summer POV, as time and college schechual don't gave me enough time to work.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped that you guys liked it.
> 
> This was Kyrpto Saiyan Primal-X saying goodbye, see ya!


	3. Act 2: The Great Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Summer meets an familiar face of her past, Sonic tries to play up and has one of his episodes, only this time everyone would pay the price.

**_Chapter 3: The Great Blackout!_ **

**_February 12 th, 12:00 p.m._ **

**_Patch Island_ **

**_Planet Remnant_ **

**_79 years after the Great War_ **

Today was Wednesday, which meant that today was still school day, as most members of the Rose-Xiao Long family went at Signal Academy for learn (Ruby and Yang) or to teach (Taiyang and Qrow).

Because tomorrow would be the last day of school for this week, because on Friday: on every school or academy for either civilians or huntsmen would suspend classes so everyone could be with their families.

Summer after cleaning the house, sweeping and mopping the floors, washing the dirty dishes, recollecting the sweaty and dirty clothes and putting them on the washing machine, was currently on the living room watching some news to catch up things, then she saw something.

_“Eventually, last night incident about one of the trains of the Schnee Dust Company by the White Fang, have left part of the authorities wondering if this terrorist movement would ever stop?”_ The female reporter known as Lisa Lavender said, as it was showing images of a wrecked train that was carrying out Dust, it was going to deliver it on Vale, sadly it wouldn’t never came.

Summer sighed, she was wondering why the White Fang had to come to this extremist measures on their attacks at the Schnee Dust Company, sure she could sympathize with them by the mistreating that they could had on their lives. However, that wasn’t an excuse to make these attacks; don’t they know that the Dust was probably going to be needed in cause of a large attack of Grimm?

Especially if one of these days, humanity and Faunus had to learn the truth about why the Grimm had caused them many problems across the years, all of that because of Salem, she always wanted that humanity and Faunus were divided so they couldn’t use their strength together against her.

But many didn’t knew about that, because if they did, it could create a planet wide panic, that could make them commit mistakes and errors that she could use for her convenience, and eventually it could lead them to perhaps the extinction of both humans and faunus .

Before she could do something, she heard the doorbell coming from the main door, Zwei also began to wake up by the sound of the sound of the doorbell, eventually the silver-eyed woman turned off the TV and walked to the door.

“I’m coming!” Summer yelled so the unknown visitant could know that there was someone in house, eventually when she opened the door, she had a wide eyed expression at the visitor. “Ozpin?”

“Hello, Summer, it’s been a while” The headmaster of the Beacon Academy said at one of his old students.

Ozpin looked like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, He had black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was holding what looked like a clock themed cane.

Later, as Ozpin entered at the Rose-Xaio Long household, they were sitting on the chairs of the main dining room, trying to catch up things, they were telling some life stories and made some jokes about it.

“Taiyang once tried to make a swing for Ruby and Yang, using the tree near the house. When he finished adjusting the ropes, he accidentally fell silent, heh, the good thing is that Qrow was asleep under the tree, which cushioned the fall.” Summer said, chuckling at remembering the image of both Qrow and Tai down on the floor.

“I can imagine that, is good to know that despite of begin almost 20 years when they first met each other, they haven’t changed that much” Ozpin said with amusement at that situation. “I suspected that they blamed Qrow’s semblance for that?”

“Yep, Tai didn’t wanted to admit that it was just a error he made, luckily I remind that to him” Summer said as she began to drink her hot chocolate.

“And you? What have you been doing after you quit begin a huntress?” Ozpin asked.

“Well since begin alone at home felt boring and I didn’t wanted to stop to help people, I decided to bake food for poor people or orphans at the town, many people have liked my cookies.” Summer explained what she was doing during the time her family was away from home.

“I see” Ozpin said as he was drinking the coffee that the silver-eyed woman made.

“Well it was fun to remember the past. Speaking which, what brings you here at Patch?” The housewife asked at the headmaster, after all she knew how workaholic and busy was Ozpin, he didn’t leaved Beacon unless it was something important. “I mean not to be rude or anything but…”

“Well, I wanted to know how you were and what you were doing” Ozpin responded cryptically, Summer however was not fool, as she figured out what it meant.

“Oz, drop the act. I’m not fool and you know that” Summer said as she knew what he wanted. “You want me to return to begin a huntress, right?”

“Well is good to see that your skills as leader are still sharp as ever” Ozpin made a small smile, before he made a serious expression. “But indeed, I came here if you could…”

“Ozpin, you know my answer, so why bothering” Summer said as, this wasn’t the first time that Ozpin tried to reason with her to return but she already made her decision.

“Summer, while I do understand your motives to abandon your job as huntress, we really need your assistance as _she_ , could be plotting something right now….” Ozpin said, as he was referring to Salem.

“I know, I know, but my answer remains, it’s still nope” Summer said, before she sighed. “I’m sorry Oz, is just that while I really liked begin a huntress and protect the innocents but I just want to be there for my family.

“Are you sure about your decision, Summer?” Ozpin asked at the ex-huntress.

“Yes” Without hesitation the elder Rose answered, she knew that Ozpin wanted to help other by defeating the Queen of the Grimm but she knew the truth on why Ozpin had to defeat her.

Long time ago, the first generation of humans were extinguished because Salem made a rebellion against the Brother Gods because they didn’t listened to her pleas for help, because her lover Ozma died.

As she was cursed by the gods and something happened that made her an humanoid Grimm, then the gods begin the jerks they were revived Ozma and gave him a curse similar to his ex-lover, but instead of begin immortal he could always reincarnate into a new host.

They tried to remarry each other and had children, sadly it didn’t lasted as the Grimm influence corrupted Salem and made her a monster.

She almost succeed with her goal of destroying humanity and Faunus, first was on the Great War, 79 years ago. Secondly was on almost 50 years ago, where one of Ozpin’s must trusted allies betrayed them when he build a weapon using Salem’s DNA as blueprints.

Ozpin remained silent, ever since Jinn told him that there was apparently no way of stopping Salem for good, so the only thing he could do is delay the inevitable, obviously none knew about that fact and he wanted to keep it that way, he was betrayed by many trustful companions across the years or they just quit and cut ties with him.

“Eh, Ozpin are you there?” Summer asked, as she hasn’t saw him move in minutes.

“Oh?” Eventually the headmaster snapped out his thoughts. “My apologies, I’ve just thinking about previous events, that’s all.”

“It’s all right, but can I ask you something?” The redhead asked.

“Sure, what is it?” Ozpin responded with a question.

“Remember when I retried, I told you that I was saved by some sort of miracle, right?” Summer said.

“Yes, you are probably wondering if I found something related to that wave a decade before.” Ozpin said, in truth he did he tried to find answers about Summer miraculous survival at that trap made by Salem.

However, sadly all of them leaded to dead ends, because even with a special semblance of lightning, it could kill like 5-7 weak Grimm but an entire pack of Beowulfs with relative ease? It could not as the aura of that user could run out, not allowing the semblance to be used.

But magic, could probably could have been a maiden that helped Summer, however when she showed them that mysterious blue quill it answered that it wasn’t a maiden, also Summer said that her aura and wound were healed like she wasn’t hurt on first place.

“Nothing?” Summer asked after all this time, there was still no info about the origin.

“Sadly” Ozpin answered as he cleaned his glasses with a napkin, before putting them back on. “My apologies if we couldn’t find the truth about your savior.”

“It’s all right, I should be thankful trough” Summer said as she looked at the photos of her wedding with Taiyang, another one was with her carrying with a toddler Yang and a baby Ruby, the most recent one was them outside the house with everyone smiling. “Because without him or her, my family could have broken apart.”

Ozpin made a small smile, also thankful to this anonymous savior, he hoped he could know it’s identity on a future, however he looked at his watch and saw that it was time to leave.

“Well it was good to know what you been up to Summer, but duty calls” Ozpin said as he was standing up from the chair, finishing the coffee and putting the empty mug on the table. “Sorry if I couldn’t be a little longer”

“I understand, after all you are the Headmaster of one of the most important academies for huntsmen.” Summer understood how heavy could be having such important place as the director of the academy.

“I’m leaving, thanks for the coffee and the cookies, you could probably make your own bakery store” Ozpin joked, which caused the retired huntress to chuckle.

“Good to know that there are others that says the same, I really want to, but I’m all right like this.” Summer said amused, as Zwei walked to them and made a happy bark at Ozpin.

“Well, goodbye Summer, I hope we could see each other again” Ozpin said as he picked up his crane and went at the main door.

“See ya, Oz, good to see that you are still cryptic as ever~” Summer teased at him, making him chuckle.

Later Ozpin leaved the household as he walked away, going back at the bullhead that was waiting for him, unknown to him , a blue flash passed behind him, he stopped his tracks as he looked behind to see what was that.

“What was that?” Ozpin said as he looked behind to see…nothing there was nobody there, neither a wild animal, nor a Grimm or even a huntsman.

* * *

Sonic/RWBY

* * *

Sonic was making one of his usual runs across the island as he jumped from tree to tree doing some acrobatics along the way, what was different from the last run? Simple, today he was carrying his blue Chaos Emerald, yeah he knew that this was a really, REALLY, bad idea.

But after staying on his cave for an entire day lamenting himself because of how lonely and depressed he felt, he attached unknowingly some Grimm, he managed to shoo them away, using his Emerald obviously as once more it glowed.

Aftermath, he saw from the window of the kitchen that the Cookie Lady was speaking with an old friend of hers, seeing that she was busy he ran away from the Rose-Xiao Long household, he hoped that probably that tortoise that he helped the other day was doing ok.

Eventually as he was running at relativistic speeds, his ears heard some kind of boom, or at least a sound similar to an explosion.

Once the teenager stopped, by curiosity went to the origin of that sound, till he heard voices of a crowd, immediately he hid behind a tree to see what was going on there.

The mobian looked and saw a group of kids playing one of the coolest if not the coolest sport of all of Remnant, Grimmball. At least a safe version of it, anyway.

What were the rules of this game? Simple:

A blue team and red team of three-four players square off in a simple arena in which each team has a goal. The object is to take the ball (who could be either a Beowulf or an Ursa) in the middle of the court and put it in the other team's goal.

  1. Players have to wear armor to protect them from the blunt impact, even ones with aura.
  2. Scoring a goal earns one point and ends the round.
  3. Each match consists of nine rounds, with a three-minute time limit for each round.
  4. Each player has a Hammer with small doses of Gravity Dust and as secondary weapon, a Sword with small doses of Electricity Dust
  5. Damage is set to 200% with player health set to 10%. One direct hit will "kill" a player. (It doesn't kill them per say, is just that the armor would have a lockdown mode that it activate once a player gets hit)
  6. "Dead" players return at the game in three seconds at their own goal.



Those were the main stuff, sure there were more rules at this game, but the book that Sonic had regarding those other rules, were burned up some pages, luckily it was more than enough to understand this sport, even if someone wasn't a fan of sports.

  


"Whoa, the playoffs" Sonic whispered as he noticed that they were on the last round of the game. So he went there to get a close look at the game, the blue teenager was hiding behind the stands as he was starting to eat the cookie.

Then the round began, and some children charged against each other, using the "hammers" to smash their opponents, as while the force of the weapon pushed them, it was strong enough to not hurt them accidentally. Meanwhile, one of the members of the blue team managed to get the ball, changing the color of his armor into orange.

Sonic gasped as he saw two members of the red team going after the one holding the ball, getting anxious to see how this was going to end, as he saw the orange kid running faster to make a score for his team, eventually he made a jump to the post as the red members used their weapons against him.

Then by a miracle, the orange kid managed to land the ball on the spot, making the sound effect of an explosion, this mean that the blue team won the game.

The crowd erupted into cheerful whistles, clapping hands and hurrahs for the winning team; the mobian noticed how their couch was congratulating the blue team, as he was proud how they managed to won their match.

The hedgehog saw how the other three members of the team were high-fived each other and even carried the kid who scored the winning blow, the humanoid alien could not help but smile at seeing how close the friendship of the blue team was.

"Wow…." Sonic said with a smile on his face as the parents of each member of the team were hugging them or telling them how proud they were at their kids.

Soon, it was getting dark around the field as even the red them accepted their defeat with honor and told the blue team that they weren't shabby today, eventually everyone were packing their stuff to go home to rest and celebrate. It took a while but eventually everyone was gone, as the lights of the field were turn off showing the stage on its glory, even on nighttime.

Sonic managed to get inside the field looking at all places with awe, the teenager was smiling at begin at the center of the field of Grimmball, he kept smiling at everything.

“Wow, so cool!” Sonic whispered at himself as he finished to exanimate the field and the branches, however his look turned to see the equipment for the blue team, as this time he guessed the red team were guests this time.

This gave him an idea, trough.

"Grimmball, Score to win!" One of Sonic afterimages said making some sort of deep voice.

"All right guys, we just need to make sure that those red losers get separated so one of us could sneak out and put the ball!" Another afterimage of the teen said at this other two "companions", who were also afterimages.

"I think that Roger heard you Ryan, you know that he's a real space cause" The afterimage of Sonic or as he called at the moment "Jason" said, while he made a double take at the other afterimage who was looking at the sky.

Then "Roger" looked back at the rest of his team where he felt that they were talking about something important.

"Oh I'm sorry guys, is just nice sky we are having tonight, right? Hehehe that rhymed!" "Roger" laughed at his foolish joke, making Jason cringe and Ryan to look disappointed.

"Ugh, I can't with that guy…" The afterimage "Jason" said as why Roger would make some really awful jokes on these critical moments of the game.

"All right, all right. Roger we are simply to disperse the red team so they couldn't attack any of us at the same time, got that?" "Ryan" explained an abridged version of his plan at "Roger, who he nodded.

"Yep!"

"Well then, remember guys, if we won, we would be e most beloved kids on the entire Patch Island! Are you ready?!" The main afterimage said as the others nodded, and then they picked their weapons, preparing themselves for the last round. "Then let's go!"

Then all afterimages charged against other afterimages who were wearing red armor, eventually both hammers clashed that send the leaders of each group flying because of the kinetic energy plus the gravitational strikes. Later one afterimage of the red team switched to a sword ready to strike the after image of the blue team that was going for the ball.

However, his objective would soon be compromised by the third afterimage of the blue team that also used a sword, as both blades clashed against each other, the second after image of the blue team finally picked the ball, turning the color of his armor into orange. He ran away from them, as he charged to the place for score, unfortunately the last member of the red team was chasing him, using his hammer to strike the orange afterimage, luckily the team leader returned to the game and strike the last one of the red team.

"Come on!" The leader afterimage said as the orange after image jumped holding the ball.

Before any of the "red team" could react, it soon heard the sound effect of an explosion, indicating that the Blue Team won! The referee made some movements indicating the score for the blue team. The afterimage "Roger" aka the real Sonic stood up and made a victory dance because they managed to score!

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! I did it! Did you guys saw it?! I did it! I… I…." However, when Sonic held his hand for a high five of his teammates, there was nobody there, his excitement died out, and then he looked around at the grades and benches seeing…

Nobody.

None….

This game…the people who played it…

Was only he, who did it…

Even he looked around and saw some of the armors and weapons lying on the ground, meaning that once more he was caught in multiple places at once, impersonating other people just he could feel full, like he belonged somewhere but those were simple delusions because in the end, he was always:

"Alone….I really I am alone…" Sonic said depressed, as he put down his hand, sniffing as he began to take off the armor and the weapons. "All alone, forever…"

To calm himself, the alien child began to run in circles, in the middle of the field, as he was beginning to speed up, some sparks of electricity began to surround him, turning the blur into a blue flash, as he was running some dust and rocks began to elevate slowly because of the fiction and velocity that Sonic produced.

Him, however was starting to cry as his tears were turned into sparks, while he was running faster, faster and more faster than before, creating more electricity that his eyes were glowing on a blue color, while his hair was flickering with the power inside.

Why?

Why?!

WHY?!

WHY?!

Why Longclaw thought that having a low profile could protect him?!

Why he didn't listened to her warnings?!

Why she rather stayed at Mobius to die rather than come with him?!

Why did people wanted his powers?!

Why, why WHY?

Those were the questions that the hedgehog teen was thinking as his sadness began to turn into hatred, hatred for the Grimm who wanted to kill him. Hatred for the Echidnas for begin power hungry bastards and hatred for himself for begin an impatient and curious kid.

However because Sonic's speed his blue Chaos Emerald fell down and went to the middle of the small tornado that the teen was generating as he kept running on circles, the gem was glowing as it felt the emotions of the Mobian, to the point that was also creating blue sparks of electricity.

Eventually Sonic's hatred turned into rage, as he did not wanted to live like this anymore, he wanted to have friends and…a family but he knew that he could not; because there is always an idiot evil douche that would always chase him for his unlimited powers and that enraged him.

Then…he snapped.

Sonic stopped running as he was in midair as he made an scream of anguish as all his bottled up emotions were finally unleashed, however on the process, he along with the Blue Emerald made a huge EMP like wave that shut down the power of the entire field.

However, the field wasn't the only one affected as the EMP wave continued to expand further, affecting the town, then the entire Island of Patch, that all the lights of many stores and houses died out immediately, the wave also affected some vehicles, that made people lose control, some managed to be safe, others didn't as some cars, buses and motorcycles bumped and crashed with each other, leaving some bystanders badly hurt and even died because of the blunt force.

The wave not only affected the entire island of Patch, it went also to the kingdom of Vale, as soon people were minding their business at work, playing videogames, using their scrolls to chat or talk, driving and much more.

Soon the EMP Blast caught it, as soon all devices were shut down or exploded, some of the weapons of the resident huntsmen and huntress malfunctioned to the point that they became obsolete, the TVs, consoles, fridges, microwaves.

The stores, apartments, hospitals, schools, houses, apartments, even academies like Beacon, all of their lights were quickly extinguished, as this created a massive panic wide on both Patch and Vale.

Luckily before more tragedies occurred, the Grimm of the areas felt some sort of strange energy, before all of them were shocked to death, Beowulfs, Ursas, Deathstalkers, Nevermores made some growls, snarls of pain, eventually many of the Grimm fell down, and they turned into ashes. Even other kinds of Grimm succumbed at the EMP blast.

Thankfully, the wave died out, as there were some buildings that managed to retain their power; however, it were few ones who were lucky.

Back at the field, Sonic was panting, as he was now claiming himself after that burst of energy, however once he calmed down he began to realize what just happened.

"Oh, no!" Sonic exclaimed horrified on what he did, all because he let his emotions get the better of him, he remained wide eyed as he saw some fences had some sparks because of the electromagnetism.

"I'm sure none noticed that giant blue explosion…Right?"

He immediately picked up the Chaos Emerald and ran away from the field making a blue flash as he jumped over the fences, running towards the forest, as he was panicking on what he has done.

He knew that when he was stressful or angry his body usually created electricity, as he remembered the last time he witness it was when he was attacked by that pack of Beowulfs.

What he didn't knew was that this wave could also expand beyond he had in mind, he couldn't think how it was possible that the EMP Sonic Boom went beyond his expectations, then he looked at his right hand that was holding the Chaos Emerald.

Did this thing had something to do on expanding the radius of the blast? However, how? Of what he knew, the Emerald only glowed when there was Grimm nearby.

Despite of all this questions, what Sonic needed now was to hide and run.

* * *

_RWBY/Sonic_

* * *

On the Rose-Xiao Long household, things were NOT ok!

What seemed like an average night to them: Ruby and Yang playing videogames, Qrow watching TV, Taiyang checking up the notebooks and Summer preparing dinner, soon turned into chaos as for some reason the house went dark.

Ruby and Yang yelled as they were close to finally beating the final boss that cost them so much effort to get there, then their TV went dark, not only that Qrow was at the last episode of season of his favorite program only to see black, Taiyang couldn't see the notebooks neither and Summer saw that the microwave turned off as she was unfreezing the food.

"What the hell happened?!" Yang yelled on anger as she went out her's and Ruby's room, the eyes of the blonde-haired teen turned red indicating her emotions. "Ruby and I were close to finally beat the game!"

"Beats me, firecracker, the season finale of my show was ready and then all dark. Tai, what happened?"! Qrow said angry as his niece as he was holding a bottle of beer.

"Well apparently the lights of the house died out, maybe could be a short circuit of a fuse," Taiyang yelled back, while he was not upset as his daughter or brother in law, he was caught off guard by this blackout. "If is not that then later I'll call the electricity department…"

"Uh, sweetie…" Summer said as she went with her husband holding her scroll, Taiyang saw that the device wasn't working. "The scrolls aren't working."

"What?!" That was the voice of Ruby as she went to check the scroll of her sister and hers, and realized that her mother was right, none of them were functioning. "Oh, NO! I was just installing a new app for it; it was to help me on my blueprints for my weapon!"

The notice that neither the scrolls were working shock the family, as the drunk huntsman went to check up the phone of the house and there was nothing online, no lights nor phone, this was bad.

Even Zwei was whimpering at this blackout as while he didn't understood my some of his owners were upset, he felt a weird presence that made him unsure on who could have done something like this.

Then everyone was arguing on what to do now as without electricity nether service they couldn't call for help, thinking how long would this blackout will prevail, eventually the older Rose made a stomp that got everyone attention, as they looked up at the origin of that voice.

"All right, I know that this is bad, clearly as we don't have power or chances to get help but we will make it through, Tai, Qrow you two go to see if the vans or Yang's motorcycle are working. If they are, then go to see if anyone of town has the same problem!" Summer ordered on a calmed tone that made Qrow and Tai remind them of their days at Beacon.

"All right, come on Qrow, you heard her!" Taiyang said as he tried to search the door.

"Heh, good to see that you haven't changed short stack" Even on this serious situation Qrow joked seeing that Summer retained some of her skills as leader.

"Ruby, Yang go to your rooms, try to search for any lanterns or anything that shines"

"All right, mommy. And what would you do?" Ruby asked at her mother.

"I'll go to check if we still have the emergency generator, also to see if there are some lanterns on my room," Summer added as she couldn't see it but she knew that her daughters were nervous at this. "Hey, it's going to be ok, trust me. I know that this is scarry but were are here"

Summer luckily found Ruby and Yang, as she hugged them to comfort them, this managed to calm them down a little bit, and it worked thankfully.

"Ok, come on, Rubes, you heard mom!" Yang said as she was walking to her room, while Ruby was following her.

Later, Summer went to her room to see if she could find a lantern, then she heard barking, the ex-huntress knew that this came from Zwei, as he kept barking at something.

"Zwei? What's wrong little buddy?" Summer asked at the dog, as she was confused on why would he bark, was because of this black out or something, then she looked around, from her table she saw something…

It was a blue glow coming from the table, which managed to illuminate part of her room.

"What?" Summer was surprised that there was some light on her room, she went at the table to see where it came from and saw the blue quill that she left yesterday.

Only this time for the first time in almost 10 years was glowing, making some sparks of electricity, as the retired huntress picked up the quill Zwei kept barking and growled at the quill.

When she held it up, Summer's aura began to flicker, her silver eyes for some reason glowed immediately, till her eyes returned to normal, she didn't knew why but part of her told her that this could be related to her mysterious savior.

The question was…What could this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the chapter  
> So how it was for you guys? (Good/Regular/Bad)  
> Sorry if any of you felt rushed or if I contradicted something by mistake.  
> Well on the next chapter it would explore the aftermath of the Great Blackout, you guys are free on how would Ozpin, Glynda, the rest of Beacon, some characters like Junior, the Twins, Roman, Neo, etc. would react at this event.  
> But it is sure that the most arrogant and smartest people of Remnant would appear as he would be hired to investigate what caused this power outrage and the Rose Xiao Long family would finally met their friendly stalker that has been spying on them almost 10 years.  
> Anyway, I hoped that you guys liked it.  
> This was Kyrpto Saiyan Primal-X saying goodbye, see ya!


End file.
